


Sweets of Alola

by T24556



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T24556/pseuds/T24556
Summary: New adventure for Ash and Pikachu has started!This new adventure takes place in the Alola region, full of nature. What awaits Ash and Pikachu in Alola, surrounded by an endless expanse of blue sky and seas? From seeing new Pokémon, to where he meets his new classmates Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Okalia and Kiawe. While enjoying new experiences… An adventure filled with all sorts of new things begins at last! Ash also has a new look. Stay tuned for new adventures!Let’s go! Full power! On a great adventure!!





	1. Malasada

**Author's Note:**

> Malasadas: It is a fried food made of small balls of yeast dough coated with granulated sugar. Traditional malasadas contain neither holes nor fillings, but some varieties of malasadas are filled with flavored cream or other fillings

The granulated powder sugar decorated the teens fingers she took another bite of the golden doughy treat. The malasada took up most of the space in Okalia's brown paper bag in her left hand. Though she usually biked to the Pokémon school she opted to walk instead so that she could keep her precious cargo safer, "What do you think Lucario? Should we add Malasadas to our future café?" the teen asked, glancing at the bipedal canine-like Pokémon walking beside her who also was had a brown paper bag holding the Malasada he was eating. Crumbs of dough and sugar dappled the blue fur around his mouth, licking his lips he lifted his other spiked forepaw to rub the crumbs and sugar away as he turned his gaze to the young teen walking beside him. 

Lucario was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had red eyes, a long snout and ears. When its mouth opened, it had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possessed cream-coloured fur on its torso and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It had a medium length tail of the same blue colour as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It had developed four black appendages that hang down from its head. ' _Its delicious my lady, the dough is warm and not too hard nor too chewy,'_ a calm male voice replied within her mind as the Lucario nodded, ' _Though, I believe this island has enough Malasada shops my dear.'_

"Yeah your right," Okalia released an amused sigh as a chuckle passed her lips, lifting her own hand to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "Maybe I should just stick to just being a Chocolatier and Pokétreat making." Taking one last bite of the sweet doughy pastry, before rolling up the empty brown paper bag and took Lucario's paper bag once he finished his treat and tossed it into the nearest bin as they passed. 

' _Your treats and chocolate creations are already beautiful, they also taste exquisite my lady.'_

This comment caused a subtle pink to dust the lightly tanned girl. Brushing a loose strand of dark red hair that was messily tied back, into a high ponytail that reached down to her waist. Her fringe covering her right eyes leaving her single crimson gaze to soften as she sheepishly scratched the side of her cheek with a single finger, "Thanks Lucario, your too kind... but I think I still have much to work on." She admitted, grasping the leather strap of her brown messenger bag. She wore a simple white blouse, the collar of her shirt unfolded and pointed upwards and the single top button undone. She wore a simple black riding pants that had a multiple strapped brown belt that had a strap pouch bag on the left side and Pokéballs attached to the right side. Knee high heel boots, tapped against the stone pathway. 

' _Your too humble my lady.'_

"Alola! to the both of you!" An elderly woman greeted.   
"Oh. Alola Anela!" Okalia paused in her steps as she greeted the elderly woman sitting by her stall. 

The elderly woman had curled silver hair, her wrinkles on her face didn't seem worn or forced but seemed to be formed by the endless smiling she gave as the dimples by her mouth gave away the countless amount of smiles she would give. Small rounded glasses sat across Anela's nose, and she wore a simple pink shirt and a brown skirt. Adorning around her neck she wore a red necklace that mimicked the markings that was worn by a Litten. Her store was neatly organised with boxes and trays filled with all kinds of berries that had a white tent over the top that shaded both the elderly woman and her produce. 

"You and Lucario look to be in a great mood today," Anela stated, as she began picking some rounded blue berries and others into a paper bag.

"Yeah, I just got news that the place I was looking at, are considering my offer." Okalia replied with a gleaming white teeth smile.

"That's wonderful news! Your one step closer to your dream, and its all thanks to all the hard work you did." She passed the bag of berries to the dark-red head. 

' _It is, I wouldn't expect any less from my lady trainer. She deserves it after all the many days and nights, working so many side jobs,'_ Lucario's voice replied in both Okalia's and Anela's heads, answering and agreeing with the elderly woman's words. Okalia's cheeks reddened some more as she heard their words, she graciously took the bag of berries and pulled out some cash from her bag, handing it to the elderly woman. 

"Thank you." 

"Excuse me! Sorry!!" 

A boy cry snapped out through their conversation, He wore a white and blue striped short sleeved loose collared shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red and black and the Poké Ball design is white. Stepping aside with Lucario the boy rushed passed her quickly followed by a small electric mouse Pokémon - which Okalia instantly recognised as a Pikachu - Pikachu was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It was covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It had a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek had a red circle that contained a pouch for electricity storage. It had short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each had three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail was a patch of brown fur.

"Pika! Pikachu!!" The small electric type call out as it chased after the boy who seemed to trailing after the churned up ground caused by a Pokémon.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Okalia murmured as she tilted her head to the side as she placed the bag of berries into her own messenger bag.

' _Most likely a trainer in hot pursuit. His nose was red and slightly bruised, so I believe he was chasing a Pokémon that caused him that injury,''_ Lucario answered.

"Oh I see, I don't know if I should feel sorry for the trainer or for the Pokémon," Okalia chuckled before facing the older woman again, "Thank you for the berries Anela, same tim next week?"

"Of course deary, your fresh berries will be right here and waiting, have a safe trip to school okay!"  
"I will! Shall we go Lucario, I promised Kiawe I would meet him out front of the school when his deliveries were finished."   
 _'Of course, we do not wish to be late...'_

With a confirmed answer from the bipedal canine-like Pokémon, they both waved the elderly woman goodbye and began heading their way up onto the path that would take them to the Pokémon school, run by Principle Samson Oak and the Professor Kukui. The Pokémon school was designed to be a place where students and Pokémon could learn together, from battling together, Dancing, playing sports, swimming, fishing, learning about Alola and other regions, to learning more about your Pokémon. 

 

**_~ I could get use to ~_ **   
**_~ this heat on my skin ~_ **   
**_~ I can feel every day ~_ **   
**_I'm a little bit stronger~_ **

**_~ I only wish each day was longer! ~_ **   
**_~ Yeah! ~_ **   
**_~ We're having fun in the sun ~_ **

**_~ The Alolan Sun ~_ **

**_~ Week after Week~_ **   
**_~ Its like I'm on vacation! ~_ **   
**_~ Yeah! ~_ **

**_~ Now our journey's begun! ~_ **   
**_~ Friends 'til the end ~_ **   
**_~ Number one's our destination ~_ **

**_~ Under the Alolan Sun ~_ **   
**_~ Pokémon! ~_ **

 

"Looks like were on time. No sign of Kiawe," Okalia declared as she fiddled with the black Z-ring bracelet around her left wrist, a silver diamond shaped crystal with a black enclosed ore block imprinted within the crystal laid on top in the centre of the bracelet. Lucario merely rested his back against the school bridge's white post arch way, arms crossed under his chest spike, one foot up against the post and his red eyes closed, only to peek up from one of his half-lidded eyelids at his trainer. 

' _Do not worry my lady, we are never late. You aren't going to miss Sir Kiawe.'_

This comment caused the red head's cheeks to turn a full-blown red, to the point Lucario swore he could see steam coming out of his lady's ears. "I'm not worried about missing him!" the crimson eyed teen turned back to the bipedal canine with a frown, denying the fighting type's words. Quickly realising she lifted a hand to her lips and forced a cough looking off to the side before crossing her arms underneath her chest. "I'm only concerned for him being late to class that's all, some times even that so organised fire-head idiot can get distracted." 

' _Of course my lady, whatever you say.'_

Looking back to her Lucario she opened her mouth to reply only for it to close when a familiar roar came through the sky, looking up from her position by Lucario. She spotted the familiar Charizard wearing a air-ride saddle, coming to a land onto the dirt path. Charizard was a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It had a primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail. It had a long neck, small blue eyes, slightly raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head.  Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. A single wing-finger was visible through the centre of each wing membrane. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It had stocky legs with cream-coloured soles on each of its plantigrade feet. The tip of its long, tapering tail burns with a sizable flame.

There were two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed letting out a contented rumble as he nuzzled into Okalia's shoulder, who chuckled and rubbed the draconic Pokémon's head. "Alola Charizard, had a nice flight?" earning a happy agreeable purr like sound from the fire n' flying type. 

"Alola Okalia, Alola Lucario. You have a nice morning?" A voice came from a young, muscular, dark-skinned boy who hopped off the air-ride saddle on Charizard. He had orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wore red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same colour scheme. He wore no shirt, though he does have some black cloth strips on his shoulders bound to his necklace, which had a small badge and feather decorations. In addition, he wore a Z-Ring with a red crystal etched into it around his left arm.

"Alola Kiawe, yeah today was a fine morning I even go-" 

The sudden sound of motorbikes cut the red-head's voice out as three bikes quickly approached only to break suddenly in front of the four of them. Lifting her hand Okalia waved her hand back and forth to stop the dust and dirt from getting in her eyes, knowing full well who on the bikes as Lucario instantly growled in annoyance and stepped to her side as quick as a swing of a unsheathing sword. Charizard's annoyance was obvious also as he lifted his head away from nuzzling her to narrowing his eyes at the ones who disrupted their peace as they swung off their bikes and stepped towards them. 

' _Not these idiots again, when will they ever learn.'_ Lucario growled.   
"They never will," Okalia answered with tsk. 

Their clothes were mainly black, with a skull helmet and their emblem hanging from a necklace/chain. All three of them wearing a black bandana around their nose and mouth, but it was easy to tell them apart - the one on the left was a short all rounded teenager male with curly brown hair, the one in the centre was tall and lanky with curly short blue hair, while on the right was the only female with shoulder-length of pink hair. 

"Stopping our bikes the way you did was not the smartest of moves," The blue one sneered.   
"Yeah, just like my bro said," The chubby one chimed in.   
"Team skull doesn't like anyone getting in our way." The blue leader said gesturing his hand that seemed overly dramatic to Okalia.   
"You've got that right!" The pink one chimed in also with a smug look. 

"I don't remember us blocking the road," Kiawe replied his brows furrowed, "The only people I see getting in the way are you."   
"You guys just don't ever learn do you, Your not welcomed here." Okalia crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes.   


"Well, listen to the big talkers," The blue-haired skull-member mocked.   
"Ha! I dare you to say that again!" The other male added in. 

  
"If you can beat us in a Pokémon battle, maybe we'll let you both walk away..." He began turning away from them once again making dramatic hand gestures one would see with a rapper or a Gang member. 

"Yeah, but if we beat you, then that Charizard and Lucario of yours belongs to us!" The other male declared pointing at both Okalia's and Kiawe's Pokémon earning glares from both of the trainers, who in which their Pokémon also glared at them. 

"You'll be sorry..." Kiawe warned.   
"Your seriously going to regret saying that..." Okalia reprimanded with a frown of her own. 

"Ha! We'll see about that!" the blue-haired scoffed, "Come on out, Salandit!"   
"Yungoos!"   
"Zubat!" 

The team skull trio, each threw three Pokéballs into the air, letting out trios of Pokémon - The Salandits were a small, black Pokémon resembling a salamander or lizard. Its body was dark grey with a black head and feet. Along with its back and down its tail is an orange-red line. This marking splits into four short lines with round tips at the base of its tail. At the base of its neck are two short, flat spines, which create the impression of a mask or bandanna tied around its head. Its eyes are light purple with slit pupils and there are several tooth-like protrusions along its upper jaw. Each foot has four pointed toes. 

Yungoos were a long-bodied Pokémon similar to a mongoose. It was covered in brown fur with a yellow stripe down its back and underside. It has short, rounded ears on the sides of its head, a short snout with a pink nose, and a large mouth full of pointed teeth. There are three black claws on each of its four short legs. Despite its length, Yungoos is thick bodied and has a wide, flat tail with longer fur on the tip.

While Zubat  were a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with two sharp teeth on each jaw. It had purple wing membranes supported by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

"Now tell your Charizard and Lucario to fight!" 

Okalia lowered her hand to one of the many Pokéballs on her belt, as the Yungoos began snarling at them along with the Salandits that began hissing. 

"STOP IT!!" 

Okalia paused to see the same boy and Pikachu she saw at the market rush across the school bridge and stop between her and Kiawe. All four of them looking at the dark-haired boy. 

"But Ash!" Okalia heard her fellow classmate call out, that Okalia recognised as Mallow.   
"Just who do you think you are!" The other brown haired male scoffed. 

"Your cowards! Ganging up three against two!" The newly known Ash declared.   
"What are you gonna do about it?" The blue haired team Skull scoffed.   
"I'll fight, too! Are you ready? And you're..." Ash asked looking between them.   
"Kiawe. But we don't need any help."   
"Okalia." 

"Those guys are really dangerous, Ash!" Mallow cried out. Mallow was a girl with tanned skin, who adorned a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wore light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also had a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. Yet the boy ignored her cries as he reached out his arm towards the electric mouse Pokémon who leapt up onto his arm and around his shoulders to his other arm. 

"Pikachu! Ready?" He asked.   
"Pika!" The yellow-mouse cried out in exertion.   
"I choose you!"   
"Pika!" He cried out in determination as he leapt off his arm and onto the ground in front of them and the other Pokémon.   
  


"Don't hurt yourself." Kiawe warned as he lifted a Pokéball to his forehead, before tossing it into the air, "Now, Turtonator, come on OUT!" as the Pokéball opened a ball light burst out in a swirling blue before landing onto the ground with a large thud sending a swirling of dust. Revealing a bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a spiny shell. Its skin was a muted green and only visible on its limbs, tail, head, and neck. On top of its head is an additional shell with many points around the brim. This extra shell had a black centre, yellow in the middle, and a red outer rim. Its eyes have black markings around the bottom, and it had a tubular, yellow snout with a single, large nostril. Turtonator had a wide mouth with the lower lip marked by a jagged yellow line extending from its nose. On each side of Turtonator's long neck are two short, triangular projections. Its front legs had mitten-like hands, while its hind feet have claw-like red growths around them. Most of its tail was also covered by red plating, which had fin-like projections. The shell that encases its body has a red underside with a star-shaped, yellow-rimmed hole in the centre. The back of the shell had a yellow centre with several spikes: four large spikes with red bases form a star-shape in the centre with four smaller spikes around them.

Letting out a stream of fire it gave a determined grumble of its name. 

' _Allow me to fight them my lady,'_ earning a glance from the crimson eyed girl, then a confirmed nod, causing the fighting type to walk and approach the other side of Pikachu. A calm yet narrowed eyed look. 

"Wow! so totally awesome! That's Lucario! and that's a Turtnator, huh?" Ash's eyes glimmered as he looked between the two tall Pokémon.   
"A Fire and Dragon type. A strong and trusted friend. A wise one." Kiawe answered, looking at ash in the corner of his eye.

"No matter what Lucario is with me. A loyal and wise friend." Okalia replied also earning sparkling eyes from both Ash and Pikachu - Pikachu looking between Turtnator and Lucario respectively. 

"Now, Salandit! Show them your strength with Venoshock!" The Blue-haired male ordered.   
"Yungoos, use Bite!" The brown haired male commanded.   
"Zubat, leech Life!" The pink-haired girl demanded. 

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash declared.   
"Pika!" with a affirmative cry, Pikachu dash forward surrounded by a white light as he began moving at quick speeds. 

While the three Salandits leapt into the air with a hiss and began firing blobs of burning purplish pink venom towards the Electric mouse Pokémon, only for him to dodge them all easily and leap up through them sending a yellow shock through the three black and red lizard Pokémon sending them to the ground with a cry. 

"That's fast!" Kiawe commented as he watched as Pikachu sent them to the ground.

"Lucario Bone rush!" Okalia called out, and at those words the bipedal canine-like Pokémon placed his forepaws side by side, before splitting them apart to reveal and create a long glowing blue bone, as the Zubat flew towards him, he block their bite and spun the bone around and swung them away, sending them crashing into the ground with a cry. 

"Turtnator!" With a challenging grunt the bipedal turtle-like Pokémon  turned around as the Yungoos leapt at the Pokémon's back only to bite down upon the spikes on his back, which instantly glowed orange exploding into a bright light, smoke spurting from around him and from the centre of his chest - sending the Yungoos flying to the ground. 

"What happened?!" Ash questioned.   
"If something touches the spines on Turtnator's shell, they'll blow up." Kiawe answered calmly and seriously.   
"Wow!" 

"Quick Salandit! Use flame burst!" The blue-haired skull team member ordered. The Salandit twisted its body sending flying flames with a snap of its tail, sending it towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ash Ordered. 

With a giant leap into the air Pikachu replied with exertion, dodging Salandit's flame burst easily, sparks forming from its red cheeks, "PikaaaaCHUUUU!" crying out with a battle cry the entire body of the electric mouse was surrounded by a yellow light, before sending out a burst of lightening towards the three Salandit who cried out terrified bursting around them like a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah way to go!" Ash cheered with a grin.

Shakily all of the Zubat, Salandit, and Yungoos got to their feet as the blue-haired skull grunt gave a panicked gasp as Pikachu gave a confident smug look, while Lucario stood beside Turtnator holding the Bone Rush to his side glaring at the people who dared suggest to give him and Charizard up. With a chuckle Ash rubbed under his nose with his finger as Kiawe and Okalia stepped forward.

"We'll finish this." Okalia stated strongly her eyes not once taken off the three as Ash looked at them confusedly.   
"All right! Turtnator, let's go!" Kiawe declared as he lifted his arms into a 'X' fists enclosed across his chest as the red crystal glowed revealing the flame marking in it.   
"Shall we! Lucario, Let's finish this!" Okalia declared also as she too brought her arms into a 'X' fists enclosed across her chest as the silver crystal glowed revealing the ore block marking in it. 

Both of them swung their arms up, then around down to their sides before they crossed their arms across the other in front of them. Kiawebegan to be surrounded by a red light and Okalia by an silver-grey light, earning a surprised and shock gasp from both Pikachu and Ash who looked between them - Turtnator and Lucario mimicked their trainers actions. 

"Oh no!" the Blue grunt panicked.   
"Uh ho!" The pink panicked also.   
"Could it be thee move!?" The brown haired male panicked. 

With a leaping spinning jump, Turtnator mimicked, "The zenith..." Lifting his leg the bracelet of the crystal grew brighter, "Of my Mind.." before bringing it down with the bracelet arm across his chest, "Of body..." before bring his arm down, "In spirit! Like the mountain of Akala…" he arose lifting his arms up higher and higher like the rising of flames, "Become a raging fire and burn!" before gesturing his hand out sending the light towards Turtnator, surrounding the Pokémon. 

With a punch forward Okalia stepped forward, as the Bone Rush vanished from Lucario's paws and he punched forward like her. "When our thoughts..." she punched again with her other fist, her eyes narrowed, "Our heart...." she did two more punches she stepped forward again and slammed her two enclosed fists together mimicked by her Lucario, "Become one! Our bonds will grow stronger than ever!" The silver crystal grew brighter and brighter, "Become those to Protect others!" before gesturing her hand out sending the light towards Lucario, surrounding the Pokémon. 

"Inferno Overdrive!"   
"Corkscrew Crash!" 

As Turtnator brought forth a overwhelming ball of flame, a tornado of silver formed as he clashed two spikes on his paws as he sent it charging forward with the blast of flame from Turtnator. Consuming the cries of the trios of Pokémon, in rubble and bright light of flame and the swirling of silver. As the heat and light sent forth as burst of waving air, Kiawe wrapped his arm around Okalia's waist and brought her close to his chest to stop her to falling over from the gush of breeze. Once the light and smoke cleared, before Turtnator and Lucario was a shattered ground with the passed out from the double Z-move which were quickly returned to their Pokéballs by the panicked Team Skull. 

"We won't forget this!" The blue-haired male shouted as he rushed to his bike quickly followed by his two partners.   
"Yeah, just like my bro said!" The curly brown haired male nervously declared.   
"If you were gonna use that move, you should have told us!" The Blue-haired shouted as they drove away, shaking his fist at them.  
"Yeah, no fair!" The female shouted, as they vanished over the horizon.   
  
"Kiawe, Okalia, what was that?" Ash asked in awe.   
"Pika~" Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder giving an questioning murmur. 

As Okalia and Kiawe turned to Ash, they both gave a closed mouth smile. Only for Okalia to pause and look down at Kiawe's hand around her waist, and quickly move away to Lucario's side where her cheeks were red - unawares to the faint pink that dusted Kiawe's cheeks, which was only seen by Turtnator and Lucario who looked at each other with a smirk.

"A Z-move." A familiar voice answered, one that Okalia recognised as Professor Kukui who approached with a smile. Professor Kukui was a young man with a muscular physique, who had dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wore a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. Professor Kukui also wore glasses with a teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with a white outline.

"Z-Move?" Ash questioned.   
"Right." Professor Kukui answered. 

"That's our Kiawe and Okalia!" Sophocles declared, Sophocles was a short chubby boy, who had orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck that resembled a Pikachu's tail and a white T-shirt, with an orange design of a Game Boy Colour painted on it. He also wore brown pants with a yellow outline and some green shoes with lightning design and blue soles. On his right side of the hips, Sophocles had a keychain with a miniature Electrode attached and wears a belt containing a badge around his waist. 

"You were great, too, Ash!" Mallow cheered as she rushed over along with two other students, which were Lana and Lillie. 

Lillie was a young girl with green eyes and platinum blonde hair with two braids. She wore a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wore a white dress with transparent blue outlines, a pair of long socks and white flat shoes.  

And Lana was a young girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wore a yellow decoration. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wore blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also had a badge attached, and also wore a pair of blue flip-flops.

"Z-moves are special moves passed down in the Alola region." Professor Kukui began to explain, "Alola consists of four islands, and each of them has its own guardian Pokémon. Only those who participate in a ceremony called the island challenge are able to use Z-Moves." 

At those words Ash's excitement grew along with Pikachu's, "Island Guardians... Island Challenge... And Z-moves too!" His eyes gleamed at the idea along with Pikachu's as they echoed Professor Kukui's words. Only to pause when the Professor wrapped his arm over Kiawe's and his shoulders. 

"Now that was a real Mega Punch Level Battle!" earning a smirk from Kiawe, and a calm closed mouth smile from Okalia, "Say, Ash. You seem to enjoy a good battle."

"Yeah! I wanna be a Pokémon Master!" Ash declared turning to face the Professor.   
"Oh I see." 

Okalia continued to watch her professor's amusement, until ' _My lady I sense a strong aura...'_ Lucario's words rung in her head causing her to look in the direction Lucario was his appendages lifted behind his head shaking, eyes closed. Her crimson eye widen when she saw as a berry fell onto Ash's head to see, a yellow and orange Pokémon flee to the sky into the forest. 

Its head and torso are black with white markings on its chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head is a large, orange plume with bristles along the back. There was a yellow marking covering the top bristle and half of the bristle below it. The bottom of this crest goes all the way to its neck, where it divides its face in half and creates a beak-like nose. It has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body is orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. Its thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask, and its hands end in two large claws to create a beak for the mask.

 

The mask itself is mostly yellow with black, orange, and white markings. There are three white triangular markings with black edges on the top of each half of the mask, which create diamond-shapes when the mask is closed. The 'eyes' consist of a white diamond connected to a slightly larger orange diamond, which is inside a larger yellow diamond. Each of these shapes is edged in black. On each half of its beak is an orange triangle with a white rim. There are wing-shaped structures on each side, toward the back. She knew this Pokémon was able to pull the mask together and hide its upper body inside, creating the impression of a stylized Rooster. 

"Tapu Koko..." She murmured.   
"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash questioned.   
"Huh?" Professor Kukui tilted his head.   
"Pokémon?" Sophocles questioned.   
"but Where?" Lana said.   
"I don't see anything..." Mallow lifted her hand to shade her eyes. 

"No he definitely saw a Pokémon..." Okalia spoke aloud catching everyone's attention, seeing she hasn't once taken her eyes off the forest her visible eye was wide as Lucario beside her stared with narrowed eyes, his appendages lowering. "Lucario said he sensed a powerful aura...." this brought everyone to stare, when Lucario admits he senses something, its always the truth. 

Ash spun around as to face them, "It was just there! It was a Pokémon for sure! It was yellow... about this big, with an orange crest on its head!" Ash explained gesturing with his hands. 

"That sounds like!" Professor Kukui's eyes widen as he looked at Ash, "And if Lucario sensed a strong power then it has to mean..."   
"Tapu Koko," Kiawe finished.   
"You saw Tapu Koko?! Guardian of Melemele Island?" Lillie questioned in wonder.   
"Wow, Guardian? That's what that was?" Ash murmured. 

 

…..

 

…..

 

….

 

….

 

….

 

' _I believe that boy is going to bring change my lady... if he's caught Tapu Koko's attention...'_

"Than things are already changing...." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Macaroons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaroons: are a small biscuit/cookie, typically made from ground almonds (the original main ingredient), coconut, and/or other nuts or even potato, with sugar and sometimes flavorings (e.g. honey, vanilla, spices), food coloring, glace cherries, jam, and/or a chocolate coating.

The scent of freshly baked macaroons and Poképuffs wafted through the air, filling the kitchen with its delicious scent. With elegant movements, a certain teenager moved around the large kitchen, which had sleek designed granite counters that came into view, opening the beginnings of the kitchen. The dark-red messy haired girl was buzzing away, her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a few strands curling upwards like a spike you would see on Zoroark. It was decorated with a burgundy headband tied around her forehead connected with a pair of orange coloured strings on the ends that had two small diamond shaped gems. The young teen had crimson eyes and a vertical scar on her left eyebrow. Her side bangs partially cross her cheeks, covering most of her right eye, only leaving her left eye visible and went down all the way to her collarbones. She wore a simple white blouse, the collar of her shirt unfolded and pointed upwards and the single top button was undone with a sleeveless light black vest. She also wore simple black riding pants that had a multiple strapped brown belt that had a strap pouch bag on the left side and Pokéballs attached to the right side.  

Crouching down Okalia opened the oven with some grey oven mitts, as she carefully pulled out the trays that held the delicate and yummy treats and placed upon a cooling rack.  "Lucario can you grab the chocolate decors from the fridge, they should be hard enough now to use to decorate the top of the Poképuffs." Okalia requested as she carefully removing her oven mitts and placed them off to the side, so she could prepare a basket to carry the treats in.

 

_'Understood my lady,'_ Lucario replied as he walked over and opened the fridge and carefully picked up the cold tray and carried it over to the counter, next to the icing pipe bags. His red eyes blinked in surprise as he looked at the decorations that his trainer as made with chocolate. Each carefully made and designed to the point you could see the detail in each craft - _'These are...'_

 

"I kinda got the inspiration last night and thought it would be cool if I created everyone's Pokémon in miniature form to decorate the tops of the Poképuffs.. so there's Popplio, Togedemaru, Bounsweet, Turtnator and you."

 

_'Me? you made me?'_

 

"Yeah, see," Okalia smiled as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the second tray to reveal and miniature chocolate version of the fighting steel type. 

 

_'You never cease to amaze me, my lady,'_ Lucario's voice murmured in her mind as she placed the tray down, pausing slightly when the tall bipedal canine-like Pokémon wrapped his arms over her shoulders from behind, pressing his forehead against the back of her head. A light pink coat dusted Okalia's cheeks as she lifted her hands to rest upon the sides of his forepaws being careful not to touch his nicely polished and sharp spikes on his chest and forepaws. Making Poképuffs and sweets wasn't Okalia's only passion, she took great pride in taking care of her Pokémon, making sure they were in great condition and care. From polishing, grooming, bathing, training and cooking for her Pokémon, she ensured they would have a well-cared lifestyle to ensure that they were happy, loved and at their healthiest. 

 

"It's just decorative chocolate," Okalia murmured shyly.

  
_'You've placed all your love and hard work into it, you should be proud, my lady. I certainly the others love it, I love it thank you.'_

 

"Thank you. Now lets finishing decorating and filling the treats, then lets head to school."

 

 

 

 

_…..._

 

 

 

"Alola everyone, sorry if I'm late. I got caught up with cooking some treats," Okalia greeted brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, as she entered the classroom archway with Lucario by her side. The classroom was on the highest floor of the school building, with no walls but fencing around the other side, revealing a gorgeous view of the Alola Pokémon school grounds and Melemele island's ocean. Blue sky allowed the warmth of the sun rays to fall upon the students in the room, Lana with her Popplio making water balloons that popped earning amusement from the small sea-lion Pokémon and the quiet water loving Lana. 

 

Popplio was a pinniped Pokémon that is primarily blue. It had large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and a round, pink nose. There was a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck was a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders. It had four flippers. The front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating its toes.

 

Sophocles was at his desk, with once again one of he making cool-looking electronics. Typing away while his small rodent-like Togedemaru ran happily before into a small tucked ball within a red running wheel as if to power up something. Togedemaru was a spherical, rodent-like Pokémon. Most of its front was white, while its back was primarily gray. It had black eyes, a short pointed snout with a black nose, rounded ears, and a circular, yellow marking on each cheek. Scattered across its back are 14 fur spikes that appeared as yellow and brown triangular markings. When attacking, surprised, or agitated these spikes will stand straight up but for now they were flat - showing a good mood. There was a tail-like needle on the back of its head. The needle was gray with a yellow tip and is shaped like a lightning bolt. Additionally, it had stubby arms and legs. 

 

"Alola Okalia, Alola Lucario," Lana greeted with Poppilo who excitedly greeted the two with a clap of its front flippers. 

 

"Alola." Sophocles greeted alongside Togedemaru who stopped in her spinning to turn to greet the two. 

 

"Alola Okalia, Lucario, your not late at all!" Mallow greeted, "Please tell me you brought those macaroons!!" 

 

"Bounsweet-sweet!" The small fruit Pokémon called out happily, cheering with her trainer.

 

Mallow was sitting at her desk with her fruit-shaped Pokémon on her shoulder. Bounsweet was a small Pokémon resembling an mangosteen. Most of its body was a pinkish-purple with a short, white skirt around its waist, which resembled the flesh of an mangosteen when it is cut open. It had beady yellow eyes and two tiny legs. On top of its head was a green calyx. This structure consists of four leafy green formations and a short stem.  

 

Okalia only chuckled as she took a seat at her desk at the back behind Mallow and beside where Kiawe normally sat. Lucario happily stood beside her chair his forepaws crossed under his chest spike, "Don't worry I have, I made enough for everyone. There's also some special Poképuffs for the Pokémon also." Okalia explained, only to sweat drop at Mallow's sparkling eager gaze. "But that will before everyone at lunch, not now." 

 

"Awww," Mallow pouted as she laid back in her chair as Lillie approached. 

 

"Alola Okalia." Lillie greeted. 

"Alola Lillie." 

 

Turning back to Mallow she held a tablet close to her chest, "Uh, Mallow?" Lillie began. 

 

"Huh?" Mallow turned back to the blonde-haired teen, her mind now focused and no longer pouting over Okalia's treats. 

 

"The recipe you came up with... if you added Mago Berry or Aguav Berry, the Pokémon food would be better balanced." Lillie suggested as she handed the tablet to the green-haired teen, who instantly beamed up at the blonde with a smile. 

 

"Lillie, you're just the best. I'll try it now." Mallow cheered, "Thank you!" 

 

"I'm happy to help." Giving a smile in return. 

 

"Bounsweet! Bo-bounce!" The fruit-like Pokémon bounced up and down happily causing the blonde to scream out and freeze completely as Mallow quickly grabbed her small companion in her hands, and held Bounsweet to her chest. 

 

"It's such a shame. You know so much about Pokémon, but you can't touch them," Mallow commented a sad frown formed on her face. 

 

"I can too touch them." Lillie denied, "I theorized that it's only a matter of it I want to touch them or not," clasping her hands in front of her front of herself as she turned her nose upwards, eyes closed making herself seem like she knew what she was talking about. 

 

"Don't worry Lillie, there's no rush," causing both Mallow and Lillie to look at Okalia who gave a reassuring smile. "There's no need to take big steps just yet." Okalia reassured as she leaned her chin in the palm of her right hand giving a calm closed-eyed smile at the two. The bipedal canine-like Pokémon nodded agreeing with his trainer's words, before turning his gaze to one of the two archways into the classroom revealing a tired Kiawe walking in rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Alola," He greeted.

"Alola," Mallow greeted. 

 

"Alola Kiawe," Okalia greeted with a soft smile, amusement in her eyes and a light pink decorating her cheeks. 

 

' _Alola_ _to you all,'_ Lucario telepathically greeted all the students. 

 

"Did you have a delivery this morning?" Okalia questioned as he walked over to his desk beside her. 

 

"Yeah. To Ula'ula Island," Kiawe answered.

"Ula'ula Island? That's far away." Sophocles stated amazed.

 

"With my Charizard, it takes no time at all," Kiawe replied simply looking at Sophocles as he took a seat. 

 

"How's the ranch? Is your little sister Mimo doing okay?" Okalia questioned tilting her head slightly, her cheeks remaining a soft pink as he turned to look at her.

 

"The ranch is doing great, everyone is in tip top shape like the Wela Volcano. Mimo is doing well also, helping around the ranch, though I worry for when she tries to help carry the heavier stuff." Kiawe replied with a smile, "You need to come over and visit sometime, Mimo has been wanting to see you for a while." 

 

"I would love that!" 

 

"Alola!" Professor Kukui's voice greeted everyone, catching everyone's attention to the other entrance by the black board. 

 

"Alola!" Everyone greeted back in turn, some surprised to see Ash once again walking in with Professor Kukui, however Kiawe and Okalia frowned slightly as they noted a very familiar bracelet and Z-crystal strapped to Ash's arm. 

 

' _A Z-bracelet and a Z-crystal. There was no announcement about a Island challenge.... Could it possible that-'_ Lucario murmured in Okalia's mind as they eyed the crystal and bracelet as Ash greeted them with an Alola by Professor Kukui's side. 

 

"Starting today, Ash will be joining us at the Pokémon school. If he has any questions, please don't hesitate to help him out." Professor Kukui announced. 

 

"I really want to become a Pokémon Master and learn everything about this place. Glad to be here!" 

 

"Pika!" 

 

 

 

**_~ I could get use to this heat on my skin ~_ **

**_~ I can feel everyday, I'm a little bit stronger ~_ **

**_~ I only wish each was longer ~_ **

 

**_~ Yeah! ~_ **

**_~ We're having fun in the sun ~_ **

**_~ The Alolan Sun ~_ **

**_~ Week after week ~_ **

**_~ It's like we're on Vacation ~_ **

 

**_~ Yeah! ~_ **

**_~ Now our Journey's begun ~_ **

**_~ Friend 'til the end ~_ **

**_~ Number One's our Destination~_ **

 

**_~ Under the Alolan Sun ~_ **

**_~ Pokémon! ~_ **

 

 

 

****"That's so cool!" Sophocles stated staring at the bracelet in awe. After the introduction, Ash had told the story of his journeys and all the Pokémon he had encountered even telling how he met Pikachu, as he stood, Lillie, Lana, Mallow and Sophocles stood around him to look at the gift he had received from the Melemele Island Guardian. Okalia and Kiawe stood away remaining by Professor Kukui's side, watching Ash as Lucario leaned up against on of the closest desks near Okalia, his own red eyes not once removed from the boy.

 

"Whoa, Ash, is that a Z-Crystal on your wrist?" Mallow questioned. 

 

"Yeah. It's a Electrium Z." Kiawe intercepted with a furrowed brows and crossed arms, "Where did you get that? Not the island challenge. You didn't participate and pass the trials that I know of." 

 

"Yeah Kiawe's right, where did you get that? If you had entered the challenge, a announcement would have been made," Okalia questioned as they approached, a frown of her own as Lucario stood right by her side, almost instinctively. 

 

Ash lifted his arm to look at the bracelet, before looking up at the three of them with a smile with Pikachu who sat upon his shoulder, "Tapu Koko gave it to me." He answered.

 

"Tapu Koko?" Kiawe questioned.

 

"No way! You saw it again?" Mallow gasped in surprise. 

 

"Uh-huh! Pikachu and I heard Tapu Koko's voice, so we took after it." Ash answered, earning surprised looks from the rest of the people in the room, even Lucario looked at his trainer earning a nod from her signalling about what they were talking about yesterday. "When we found Tapu Koko, this thing just came floating down to us. Yup, right out of the sky." 

 

"Pika!" Pikachu confirmed with a wave of his arm. 

 

"Tapu Koko? How could it have gotten a Z-Ring?" Kiawe murmured. 

"That's exactly what I am wondering about," Okalia agreed. 

 

"-And then?" Mallow gestured for him to continue. 

 

"-It felt like Tapu Koko was telling me that the ring was for me... and that's how it all happened." Ash explained, earning gasps from everyone. 

 

"I read about Tapu Koko before." Lillie piped up, "Tapu Koko's very known as the guardian who likes to help islanders, but it also likes to play tricks on people, and if it thinks it's necessary, it can sometimes even punish them. I also read that on rare occasions it will give mysterious gifts to people it likes." 

 

"-That's great!" Mallow chimed happily looking at Ash with excitement, who looked back at her after the knowledge about Tapu Koko, "So, that means Tapu Koko really likes Ash." 

 

"Kiawe, Okalia, hold on. You got your Z-Ring from the Akala Island Kahuna, right Kiawe? and You Okalia, you got your Z-Ring from the Melemele Island Kahuna, right?"

 

"-Yeah." Kiawe replied, nodding to Sophocles question, "By successfully passing the grand trial." 

 

"That's right, that's when my Riolu evolved into Lucario during the Grand trials." Okalia answered with a nod of her own, looking at her Bracelet Z-Ring and then at Lucario. 

 

"-That's awesome!" Ash cheered with excitement as he looked at the two, "Does this mean that I can use Z-Moves like you two?" 

 

"These are not a toy!" Okalia snapped, narrowing her eyes at Ash. 

 

"Okalia's right, using them should not be taken lightly!" Kiawe warned angrily. 

 

"Huh?" Ash flinched back from the two, as that narrowed eyes did not soften, even Lucario gave a low growl. 

 

"Only when a Pokémon and a Trainer's hearts become one, when the Z-Ring turns their feelings into power," Kiawe began. "But those feelings must be about something greater than themselves. Like..." 

 

"Like what?" Ash asked. 

 

"Helping the islands. Helping the Pokémon or helping others. Only those who care about all living things in our world  are permitted to use Z-Moves." Kiawe explained, crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

"What Kiawe is trying to say is that those feelings, have to be more than just about yourself and more than just about being powerful or cool... its about the honest feelings you have between your Pokémon, the friendship and companionship you have. Like sharing meals with one another or even taking care of your Pokémon," Okalia explained as she rose her hand and began gently petting Lucario's head, causing him to close his eyes in content and lean into her touch, easing her Pokémon's tension with a soft look.

 

"I'm not exactly sure what Tapu Koko saw in you, but now that you're a Z-Ring owner, you need to realize your responsibility." Kiawe added on, causing Ash and his Pikachu to look down at the Z-Ring and crystal with wonder, consider the two teens words. 

 

"Kiawe, I don't understand much of that complicated stuff... I do understand what your trying to say Okalia. But I know for sure how special the Z-Moves are. For sure, you can count on me." Ash answered lifting his arm up with the Z-Ring with a enclosed wrist showing Kiawe and Okalia, as Lucario calmed down and eyed the boy. "That's about all I can say." With a sheepish smile, both Kiawe and Okalia looked at one another before they looked at Ash with a smile. 

 

"That's good enough." Kiawe admitted. 

"Alright, you better keep that promise," Okalia said with a smile. 

 

"So we have a clash between a Thunderbolt, a Aura Sphere and a Flamethrower." Professor Kukui murmured as he had watched the whole thing unfold, "-Very nice. All right, Class! It's almost time for Pokémon science." Gaining everyone's attention, "Today's teacher is Principal Oak." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Like this Exeggutor, the Alolan Exeggutor, there are many Pokémon who look different in the Alola region and who are of different type as well." Principle Oak explained. Class was in session, everyone was back in their seats and Ash was between Mallow and Sophocles. Samson was a tall man, who resembled Professor Oak; he had long grey hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He normally wore a short-sleeved teal collared shirt, which was decorated with blue Wishiwashi and a white stripe. He would also wear white shorts and blue flip-flops, as well as a watch on his left hand. But currently he wore an Exeggutor costume that looked like the Kanto version - which looked very different to the current Alolan Exeggutor who stood next to him with a very long neck sticking out over the balcony of the classroom. The Alolan Exeggutor was a tall, bipedal Pokémon that strongly resembles a coconut palm or other palm tree. Its legs and body resemble a tree trunk, and its legs are thick with two-toed feet and a light yellow paw pad on each foot's underside. It had leaves sprouting from the top of its body, and Exeggutor has three to six round, light-yellow heads that resemble coconuts, each with different facial expressions. Its neck was thinner and much longer, causing it to resemble a palm tree. This variant of Exeggutor had a long, tapering tail with two leaves, and a fourth head on the tip. This extra head can act on its own and defend the rear.

 

"Wow, their heights are totally different." Sophocles stared in wonder as he looked between the Principal Oak and the Pokémon that stood beside him, barely fitting in the classroom. Togedemaru stood upon his desk, while Popplio remained in Lana's arms, Pikachu stood on Ash's desk, Bounsweet rested upon Mallow's shoulder and Lucario stood beside Okalia's desk. 

 

"Their faces look the same." Lana pointed out. 

 

"The reason why Alolan Exeggutor have grown taller is Alola's climate." Samson explained as he gestured to the drawing comparing both types of the Exeggutor, "Alola is warm and sunny all year long, so, it's the perfect climate for Exeggcute and Exeggutor to thrive." Samson told them with a smile, "As a matter of fact, it can be stated that an Alolan Exeggutor looks exactly the way its supposed to. Of course, this is the result of living in an ideal environment." 

 

"Exeg~" The tall Alolan Exeggutor chimed happily agreeing with the Principals words. 

 

"The phenomenon of Pokémon developing an appearance based on the region they live in is what we call regional variant. For example, Exeggutor is normally a Grass and Psychic type." Samson explained. 

 

"-Psychic type?" Lillie questioned. 

 

"Tell us what types Alolan Exeggutor is, like a Machamp!" He cheered creating a Pokémon Pun, making a face like a Machamp 

 

"Of course, a Grass and Dragon type." Lillie answered raising her hand. 

 

"Grass and Dragon?" Ash gasped, as he rose and walked out from his desk towards the Exeggutor, "Wow, so Exeggutor's a Dragon type, too!" 

 

"Oh no, here we go." Okalia murmured as she lowered her head slightly as she watched Ash approach around the back of the Exeggutor. 

 

' _This should be good. than again we must warm him my lady,'_ Lucario surmised. 

 

"That's so cool that you've got a tail." Ash gasped, as he began patting the tail of the tall Pokémon, causing Lillie it panic. 

 

"-There's something you should know something about its tail." Lillie cried out. 

 

"Huh? Huh?" as he turned to Lillie the head on the tail of the Pokémon looked at him with narrowed eyes before it swung and smacked Ash - Sending him flying. 

 

"This always happens with new students...." Okalia murmured with a sweat drop.   
"Oh, brother." Kiawe sighed as he leaned back with arms resting behind his head. 

 

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as they watched him crash into the ladder downwards before he grasped the bar to stop himself with a groan before letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

"Are you okay?" Sophocles questioned. 

 

"The tail of the Alolan Exeggutor has a mind of its own." Lillie explained, "You need to be careful in case it decides to attack you, which is what I was trying to say before." 

 

"Pika." 

 

"Next time, get to the point a little sooner, okay?" Ash sighed climbing down the ladder, only earning laughter from the Principal. 

 

"You see, learning here's wild Tauros!" He exclaimed with another pun, "Have the patience of a Conkeldurr!" only to receive feeble laughter from the class room and sweat drops

 

 

….

 

 

….

 

 

Class time was definitely going to be interesting. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 


	3. Macaroons n' Pokepuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokepuffs: Pokepuffs are small cake-like confections, filled with special berry-flavoured cream - making them come in five flavours: Sweet, Mint, Citrus, Mocha, and Spice. Coming in all types of colours, with toppings of frosting with berry shavings or chocolate decors. 
> 
> Macaroons: Macaroons a small biscuit/cookie, typically made from ground almonds (the original main ingredient), coconut, and/or other nuts or even potato, with sugar and sometimes flavourings (e.g. honey, vanilla, spices), food colouring, glace cherries, jam, and/or a chocolate coating.

Okalia as washed the bowls and plates, she looked out through the open window to watch as Lucario was plucking berries from the orchard out back. Under the Alolan sun, the berries glowed rosier than they do in the moonlight, each looking like colourful edible gems. The branches of each tree spread out as if so proud of the bounty they brought and the sweetness was given within each one. It was a party of colours, of chaos and order, of a beauty that sprung from simple seeds blessed with mud and rain. The Oran berry-trees and many other berry-trees were the jewels of the garden. The way Okalia planned it so that they would be drinking in the aromas of the late summer blooms, soothed by the waterfall between the two pond-like lakes. Which surrounded a large field, where wooden posts and many obstacles that were each carefully designed for different types of training - for Stamina, Speed, Agility, Strength, Power and specific type training for specific types. 

"Slur~ Slurpuff~" 

Feeling a light tugging at her riding pants she looked down to see Slurpuff. Slurpuff was a white bipedal Pokémon with a red collar with a spot of red below it and pink fluffy hair that was nicely groomed. On top of its head was a red sphere. It had two small, pink feet, a pink face, and a really long red tongue that is usually sticking out. When it opened its mouth to speak once again, a pair of fangs could be seen on its upper jaw.

"Puff~ Slur~ Puff! Puff!

"Hello Slurpuff, do you want to go out and Join Lucario with the harvesting? I am sure with your super keen sense of smell we can find the ripest of berries, what you say?" Okalia dried her hands upon a hand towel as she crouched down to the meringue Pokémon.

"Slurpuff! Puff! Puff!" Slurpuff barked happily nodding.

"Alright, Alright. Hang on, I'll open the door for you," Okalia chuckled, amused by the Pokémon who stuck close to her as she pushed open the French doors that lead out to a wooden patio that had the front view of the training field, orchard, and the beautiful pond-like lakes. She watched as the Fairy type run down the patio steps towards the orchard where the Fighting n' Steel was plucking berries and fruit from the trees and placing them into a basket.

Each time before picking, he closed his eyes and his appendages behind his head lifted, sensing the auras that surrounded the berries before selecting the ones with the clearest and brightest auras signalling its ripeness. Feeling another presence Lucario lowered his appendages and opened his eyes, turning to the Fairy type that approached him with a basket in its paws.

 

_'Hello, Slurpuff. Decided to finally join me?'_   Lucario voice appeared in both Slurpuff and Okalia's minds. 

"Slur! Slurpuff!" The Fairy type barked with a pout as it placed the basket down.

 

 

 

Okalia laughed as she made her way down the patio steps as she unbuttoned her vest and draped it over the chair - once again leaving her in her white blouse dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and wearing dark brown skinny riding pants, held by the multiple strapped belts that held her small strapped satchel and Pokéballs. With laced-up brown combat hiking boots that went up to her knees. The dark-red messy haired girl merely smiled. her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a few strands curling upwards like a spike you would see on Zoroark. It was decorated with a burgundy headband tied around her forehead connected with a pair of orange coloured strings on the ends that had two small diamond shaped yellow gems.

"Sorry, I was surprised when Mallow suddenly contacted me that she wanted me to make some treats for the surprise welcome party for Ash she wanted to do with the rest of the class, so I wanted to make some good treats from the freshest of ingredients," Okalia answered as she approached, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly before she rested her hand upon Slurpuff's head, gently ruffling the Fairy type's fur.

 

 

"But from what I see, you did a lot. Great Work Lucario, these berries will be delicious!"

Five baskets were filled to the brim, sparkling like jewels in the sun. Each berries radiating colour and emitting an aroma that made the Pokémon mouth water. Oran berries, Razz berries, Pinap berries, Sitrus berries, Nanab berries and so many others glimmered within the baskets, in all shapes and sizes.  

_'Its the perfect time and season, so there are many fruits and berries ripe for the picking. And there is so much more to harvest before we leave for the school, so we'll need to finish this and complete a few deliveries before going to prepare for the surprise welcome for Sir Ash.'_ Lucario explained looking over the orchard and the baskets. 

"Sounds good to me! Let's get everybody to help out!" Okalia unclipped the Pokéballs from her side and threw them up into the air, "Come on our everybody! We'll need all the help we can get!" 

 

 

 

**_~ I can get use to this heat on my skin ~_ **

**_~ I can feel every day, I'm a little bit stronger ~_ **

**_~ I only wish each day was longer ~_ **

 

**_~ Yeah! ~_ **

**_~ We're having fun in the sun ~_ **

**_~ The Alolan Sun ~_ **

**_~ Week after Week ~_ **

**_~ Its like we're on vacation ~_ **

 

**_~ Yeah! ~_ **

**_~ Now our journey's begun ~_ **

**_~ Friends 'til the end ~_ **

**_~ Number one's our Destination! ~_ **

 

**_~ Under the Alolan Sun ~_ **

**_~ Pokémon! ~_ **

 

 

 

 The sudden loud popping noise startled Ash and forced him to skid into a halt as he rushed to the Pokémon school entrance. However, Popplio blows out a balloon, which surprised Ash, who falls on the ground. "What was that?" He questioned as he watched as Lillie, Mallow and Lana with their Pokémon approached from the left side, while Kiawe, Sophocles approached on the right side with Okalia and Lucario. 

"Alola Surprise!" They all cheered. 

"Pika..." The electric mouse gave an confused questioning as Ash sat up. 

"Hey, guys." Clutching his red cap to his head he blinked in confusion at the sudden surprise. 

"Did we surprise you?" Kiawe chuckled as he held out a hand to him to pull him up, which he accepted graciously. 

"You can say that again." Ash replied as he rose to his feet.

"I did warn you guys, surprises aren't for every one." Okalia stated shaking her head in amusement. 

"Aww come on Okalia, you knew this would be perfect!" Mallow denied, before turning to Ash, "First off, we decided today would be the perfect day to have a surprise party for you." Mallow chimed, "And that's just the first surprise." 

"First one?" Ash echoed in confusion. 

The boy, Sophocles, suddenly pointed his finger at the boy and declared, "And next Togedemaru and I want to challenge you!" Holding Togedemaru in one arm, "I'm sure you know what I mean by that!" 

"A Challenge?” Ash’s face instantly brightened up, "A Pokémon battle, right? Okay, Sophocles, I accept your challenge! Right Pikachu?" cheering he looked at his companion who excitedly responded with a cry of his own. However; Ash's and Pikachu’s excitement quickly turned into disappointment and disbelief as he stared at the three tubs filled with balloons, “Balloons?” 

 

 …..

 

 

 

 

"Right! Balloons!" Mallow slid in front of Ash as she explained, "Whichever team pops all the balloons first wins the game!"

 

“Seriously?”  
"Pi...."

  
Ash and Pikachu groaned looked very disappointed at the prospect of the Game rather than a Pokémon Battle. 

"Oh yeah! Pokémon or Trainer, it doesn't matter who pops the balloons." Mallow added on. 

"Balloons? Pops them first?" Ash groaned even more confused and disappointed. 

"Stop groaning, you better take into consideration of all the hard work that was put into this for you. Its our own way of welcoming you into the Pokémon school, so just enjoy yourself with the silly games this group came up with." Okalia stated rolling her eyes, her arms crossed alongside Lucario's. 

"They are not silly!" Mallow shouted pouting at the red-head's comment.

Ash lift up his head to see Okalia's face and he grinned when he saw the look in her eyes and Lucario's, “Will do! That'll be a piece of cake!” he pumped his fist into the air, Pikachu mimicked him. As both Sophocles and him prepared standing in front of their own pile of Balloons. 

“Ready…Go!”  Kiawe announced arm raised before swinging it down, the duo immediately ran into their mountains of balloons as Ash and Pikachu tried to pierce the balloons, but are going slowly, while Sophocles pierces the balloons on Togedemaru's spikes.

"Hey, this isn't as easy as I thought." Ash grunted as he struggled to pop one of the balloons, while Pikachu tried bursting the balloon by biting it. After popping a few he noted Sophocles was having no trouble at all thanks to Togedemaru's spikes, "Wow, they're fast." 

"You can do it Ash and Pikachu!" Lana cheered along with Mallow's cheers with Popplio and Bounsweet, before Lillie piped up. 

"Maybe you didn't know. You can use Pokémon moves." 

"Really? That's cool." Earning a grin from him, "Okay, Pikachu, let's pop all the Balloons with Thunderbolt." 

Unawares of Sophocles’s evil smirk who knew of the sudden advantage, Pikachu used Thunderbolt. "All right, this is our chance!" earning an agreed cry from Togedemaru, who curled up sticking out all her spikes absorbing all of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, much to Ash's and Pikachu's shock and surprise. "Togedemaru, Zing Zap, let's go!" at that command Togedemaru shut her eyes tightly and began spinning extremely fast, causing all the thunder to zap and pop all the balloons.

 

"Hey, what's all that about?" Ash asked, bewildered by the idea Togedemaru stole Pikachu's thunder. 

 

"Here's the deal. Togedemaru's ability is Lightning Rod." Sophocles smirked as he explained, "It absorbs all electric type Attacks. Then it releases that electricity as a move. Isn't that great, Ash?" 

 

"Wow. Togedemaru really rocks." Ash exclaimed. 

"Excuse me. This is no time to be impressed." Kiawe interrupted. 

"Yeah, your right!" Ash replied only to realise he was too late as Togedemaru popped the last Balloon. 

 

"The Game winners are Togedemaru and Sophocles!" Mallow cheered. 

"-You were great!" Sophocles happily picked up the small Pokémon, "We did it!" 

"-Toge!" 

"We didn't." Ash chuckled sheepishly

"-Pika." 

 

"Ash?" Even though they were disappointed that they lost because they were distracted, they quickly turned their attention to Lana who approached them as she spoke, "Ready for your third surprise? It's a challenge against us." 

' _My lady, I sense that same powerful aura again,'_ Lucario's calm voice spoke up within Okalia's mind, taking her attention off the group as they prepared for the next challenge that Lana had decided to have with Ash's Pikachu - which was a small race for both Pikachu and Popplio. Turning her visible crimson eye to her aura sensing partner she saw him look off to the direction of the foliage of the forest that was right next to the school. Without a moments hesitation she looked in the same direction, her eye narrowing to see harder at what could possibly there - and if Lucario said the same aura, that could have meant Tapu Koko was watching them. 

"Okalia, Lucario are you coming! The race has already started!!" Mallow called out to the dark red-haired teen and the bi-pedal canine. 

"Coming!" taking her gaze away for one second, only to see a split of yellow before it vanished. Shaking her head she headed off back to the group, where Mallow was explaining the current challenge to Ash as both Pikachu and Popplio ran with all their might towards the school lake-like river. 

"A Pokémon Aquathlon is a competitive sport where you run and then swim." Mallow explained with a big smile, "Now, let's see who wins it." 

"Pikachu! Win it, buddy!" Ash cheered.   
"Good luck to both of you, Pikachu and Popplio!" Sophocles cried out with a waving hand.

"There's no doubt about it, Pikachu may have gotten a head start on the run... but soon as they hit the water, they'll be in Popplio's territory." Okalia nodded as she stood by Kiawe. Watching as the electric mouse Pokémon and sea-lion Pokémon dove into the water, but Popplio was quickly picking up speed the moment they dived into the water. 

"Let's see how easy it is." Kiawe agreed. 

"That's great. Head for the finish line." Ash cheered between breaths as he ran alongside the river-like lake, cheering on for Pikachu only to spot Popplio easily swim under Pikachu and headed straight for the finish line. 

"Pika..!" Pikachu gasped in surprise along with Ash the speedy Sea-lion Pokémon swam easily passed in the water. 

"You're almost there Popplio." Lana quietly cheered as she too ran to the finish line, as Popplio leapt out of the water with a beautiful flip, scattering droplets of water every where, and with a happy squeal it landed on the finish line on the tips of its flippered tail, clapping the fore flippers happily. 

"I'm proud of you. Great, Popplio. You're amazing." Lana praised, caressing the top of Popplio's head as it hugged her legs. Leaving Ash and Pikachu dumbfounded. 

"Popplio can swim at speeds of 25miles per hour." Lillie explained as she approached Ash, hopefully to clear the dumbfounded expression, "Quite impressive." 

Causing Ash to gasp in wonder, only to hear a chuckle from the group. Seeing the red-head lifting a hand to her mouth as she approached, "You lost the moment you dove into that water, but you gave it all. Water is a water-types territory after all." handing a towel to the dark-head boy, "here, its for you to use, to dry Pikachu off." 

"Thanks!" He gave a appreciated smile as he watched as she walked off to the group, before turning to his partner who crawled out of the water and draped the towel over his friend earning a confused look from the electric mouse, "You were great, Pikachu. You rocked it." ruffling the warm towel to dry off the electric type, earning a smile. 

"Pika!" leaping into Ash's arms as the boy approached the group. 

"You're so fast, Popplio!" Mallow praised.   
"Yeah, I can't believe how fast Popplio moves." Ash complimented rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.   
"Popplio~" the water-type gave a happy wave to the boy, as Lana smiled in return. 

Not a moment later, Okalia looked at Kiawe, earning a nod from the Fire-type lover. It was finally his turn. Approaching Ash and Pikachu, Okalia, Lucario and Kiawe gave a smirk like smile of their own. Resting a hand upon his hip, Kiawe spoke, "Your fourth surprise is competing against me. One on One, What do you say?" 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a Tauros in a race, while the others cheer them on. Kiawe and Ash sped up as they are neck-to-neck, but it didn't matter a Kiawe quickly took the lead and finished. “It was a tight race, but the winner is Kiawe!” Mallow announced.

"Man, and to think I was so close." Ash sighed but gave a smile at Kiawe nonetheless.   
"You rode pretty well." Kiawe commented with a nod of his head as he lead the riding Tauros to a stop.   
"Thanks, Tauros. You're amesome." Ash praised as he climbed down from the saddle as they group approached.  
"Moo~"   
"Pika!"   
"Huh?" 

"Thanks for cheering me on, buddy." Ash thanked as he walked towards his smiling partner, who was quickly followed by the red head and her Lucario. 

"Nice riding," Okalia gave a closed mouth smile as she approached, with Lucario by her side, "But I don't think riding talents are going to help you in the next two surprises," Earning a blinked confused look from the boy, "Your fourth surprise is coming later," she stated pounding her enclosed right hand into her left palm, " But your looking at your fifth Surprise with me, We're going to have a Pokémon battle after your fourth surprise. Your Pikachu against my Lucario." 

"Whoa! Really! a Pokémon battle, and against your Lucario! All right! Then I accept your Challenge Okalia!" earning a chuckle from the red-head.

"But that's after lunch first," Turning her gaze to over his shoulder, at her glance Ash turned to see Professor Kukui approaching them. 

"Huh? Professor Kukui? Hey, Rockruff." Ash greeted. 

Held in Professor Kukui's arms was a Rockruff. Which was a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It was primarily light brown with a darker brown muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It had large blue eyes, button ears, a short muzzle with a triangular pink nose, and a short tuft of fur on each cheek. Around its neck is a ruff of greyish-white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles. The dark brown markings on its paws extend to a thin point on each wrist and ankle. It had a greyish-white tail that curls tightly over its back and was covered in fluffy fur.

"You're now looking at your fourth surprise as well." Kukui started gesturing a thumb to himself, "Pikachu agrees, let's have a Pokémon battle." 

"Whoa! Another Pokémon battle! and against Professor Kukui as well! All right!" Ash cheered, fist pumping which was mimicked by his partner. 

“But before that…” Mallow raise a hand in front of Ash’s face as she said, "I am the Poster girl for my family's restaurant, so that means I'm going to prepare us all a little Lunch." 

"Lunchtime?" Just as Ash said that his stomach growls, demanding for food. "-Uh, come to think of it, I'm starving." earning agreements from both Kiawe and Sophocles. and chuckles from Lana and Lillie who smiled at them. 

"Okalia, care to help me with the after lunch preparation?" Mallow asked.   
"Yeah, you can count on me and Lucario." Okalia nodded as she walked with the Green-haired girl. 

The group head towards the Classroom patio where the school Kitchen was kept, as Mallow begin to prepare food for them, along with the help of Okalia, Lucario and Bounsweet - mainly Mallow did lunch while Okalia prepared snacks and dessert. "Lunch is served!" the green-haired girl bring in a lot of delicious food on plates - one for the Pokémon and other for them. Placing down plates of cooked egg, rice and salads, and a large bowl of Pokémon food down on the floor covered with slices of Pokémon berries and food. "Here. eat up, everyone." 

"Pika!"   
"Pop!!"   
"Toge!"   
"Ruff!"   
"Bounce!" 

They all cheered as they begin to eat the food happily. Earning smiles from both Mallow and Okalia, "Here's your food Lucario," Okalia kindly passed a bowl of food. It was a simple dish of Fighting and Steel-type Pokemon food with Oran berries. She had taken out some Oran berries she had stocked from her Orchard before squeezing the berries over the bowl of food she had prepared for Lucario before mashing the remains of the berries into the food ensuring that it was thoroughly mixed with occasional normal sliced up veggies in it. Gently and graciously Lucario took the bowl, ' _Thank you my lady,'_ and leapt onto the fence to sit on, crossing his legs before placing the bowl in his lap.

With a glad nod, Okalia made her way back to the table to join the rest of the students at the end of the table to dig into her lunch. "You what, I followed the Pokémon food Recipe Lillie gave me to a 'T'" Mallow admitted.

"Its also is very tasty, and its very healthy food for the Pokemon." Lillie stated.   
"Delicious!" Ash cheered muffled from stuffing his mouth.   
"Yeah its good," Kaiwe agreed with a smile. 

"Okalia helped me, since I was handling the Pokémon Food." Mallow stated with a sly smile. 

"Really. Well, thanks Okalia This is really good." Kiawe complimented, earning faint pinkness to the red-heads cheeks. 

"Its nothing really." Okalia replied shyly brushing a strand of her messy red hair that had escaped her bandana behind her ear. 

"Mallow's family runs a restaurant, I don't like eating any where else!" Sophocles stated, informing Ash. 

 

" _KO~ Koko~"_

 

Okalia perked up as an echoing cry cut through the sky, while the others seemed unawares, Looking around she rose from the table and stared out to the courtyard, flushed cheeks gone, her crimson gaze narrowed as she looked around. ' _That powerful aura is back again, my Lady.'_ Lucario's voice rung in her head causing her to gasp. Glancing at Lucario his appendages were raised again and his eyes were closed, he was sensing the intruder. 

"You hear that guys?" Ash Questioned as he rose out of his seat and turned out to face the courtyard.   
"Hear What?" Mallow questioned.   
"We are not alone, Lucario senses a Powerful Aura again." Okalia announced. 

As Ash slowly stepped forwards, a flash of fast movement landed before the dark haired boy. 

"WAHHH!!" Startled backwards every shot out of their seats as Ash stumbled back. 

 

...

 

...

 

….

 

"Tapu Koko!" Okalia cried out. 

….

 

….

 

The Guardian of Melemele Island was before them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
